


Очень далеко

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Anton Ferner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, omega Paul von Oberstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Антон вздохнул. Все же ему повезло, что Оберштайн был омегой. Если бы тот родился альфой, проблем явно было бы больше.





	Очень далеко

Антон не любил привлекать к себе внимание. За это даже был несколько раз бит в далеком босоногом детстве. Очень далеком. 

Первое воспоминание о поездке в мегаполис тоже относилось примерно к этому вполне себе счастливому периоду его жизни.

Сейчас он ехал в самодвижущемся такси вызывающе-желтого цвета и наслаждался ощущением новизны.

Тогда, в детстве, даже девятиэтажные дома казались ему небоскребами. Тридцатиэтажные здания Хайнессенополиса вызывали не меньший душевный трепет. Хотя, если бы его спросили, он бы предпочел еще лет пять, максимум десять, пожить на Феззане, при дворе, а потом удалиться на покой в какое-нибудь в меру культурное захолустье: ласково говорить с помидорами, ворчать на порванную собакой газету и, может быть, даже обсуждать с словоохотливой соседкой грядущую засуху.

Еще Антон бы выкупил ложу в местном театре - должен же там быть театр! — и завел себе несколько любимых кафе. Это была бы спокойная размеренная жизнь с редкими вылазками в особо опасные районы страны.

Пока же он был вынужден раз в несколько недель мотаться на Хайнессен и обратно. Хотя в целом ему повезло, и что Ее Величество закрывала глаза на отлучки, и что союзовцы сочли его очень веские обоснования частоты визитов разумными. Дальнейшее было делом техники. Антон умел теряться в толпе.

Пауль фон Оберштайн стоял у окна и изучал крышу госпиталя. Тот как раз был виден из квартиры. Возможность жить вне больницы была пока единственной поблажкой, допущенной врачами.

Антон сразу пересек холл и зарылся пальцами в почти белые волосы. Так он чувствовал себя целым, уравновешенным и, хвала богам, живым.

Кто-то бы сказал, что присутствие омеги действовало на него успокаивающе, но дело было не в этих дурацких предрассудках. В конце концов, «власть» альфы Антон пустил в ход только один раз, когда достал буквально из воздуха реанимационную капсулу и контрабандными тропами вывез погруженного в искусственную кому Пауля фон Оберштайна в лучшую клинику галактики. Ее Величеству сообщили, что господин военный министр смертельно ранен. Дальше шла выразительная пауза.

Миттермайер рвал и метал, узнав, что Оберштайн жив, Хильдегарде махнула рукой. На том совещании Антон не спрашивал их мнения или советов. Он поставил их в известность, что поступил со своей омегой ровно так, как считал правильным.

Оберштайну он пересказывал сценку другими словами. Тот тяжело дышал в аппарат и отказывался приходить в сознание. Потребовался месяц, чтобы его все же поставили на ноги. И еще один, чтобы разрешили жить в квартире. Может быть, еще через некоторое время они вернутся на Феззан к нормальной еде.

Пауль стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и не уворачивался от объятий. Это можно было счесть добрым знаком.

Антон поплотнее зашторил окна и снова привлек его к себе.

— Сначала новости, — ровно сказал Пауль, давая себя целовать.

Антон вздохнул. Все же ему повезло, что Оберштайн был омегой. Если бы тот родился альфой, проблем явно было бы больше. Так на него раздражаться Антон был просто не в состоянии. Оберштайн, безусловно, ценил его верность, но иногда выражал это весьма специфическим образом.


End file.
